spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Squidnerd/Soul Restoration I: Main Guidelines
Greetings blasted buffoons. Today, this community has voted overwhelmingly to restore the soul of the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, and I thank you all for this historic decision. Unlike a certain individual, who just likes to abuse his power and piss Jasbre and Dylan off, I want to make this wiki great. Our policy needs fixing. A lot of fixing. Standardization, updates, and more. I'm going to break this up into several parts as there are some things in the policy a user desires change on but others not so much. We are going to start off with the "Main Guidelines." What exactly is 'main'? Mainspace, probably. But this guideline is filled with different rules that belong in different sections. Today, we're going to split the Main Guidelines into two: the Article Policy and the User Policy. Original Policy This is the original policy for reference. #'Articles must be related to SpongeBob or the wiki': While it should be a given, there have been problems with this rule in the past. Pages for crossover characters are acceptable, but you must include some kind of indication of their relationship to SpongeBob, the fanon, or the wiki (user articles, etc). #'No Vandalism': It's not funny and it is against the Fandom Terms of Use. #'Don't Discriminate:' Don't discriminate against anyone on the basis of their race, sexuality, religion, gender, or any other such characteristics. Bigotry will not be tolerated here. #'No copying': Please don't copy other people. Having the same idea as someone else with noticable differences is okay, but copying an entire page and claiming it to be your own is not. #'Do not add incorrect, random, or pointless categories': It creates clutter around the wiki, which is something we do not want to have here. The user will be receive a punishment based on type of offense. (Example: If a user creates a random category by mistake, a friendly reminder will be given out. If a user has created multiple random ones, the user will most likely be given a block for a certain amount of days.) (Good Category Examples: Episodes, Livin' With The Squid, Spin-Offs.) (Bad Category Examples: GROJBAND SUCKS!, Pinkie Pie is Cute, So long suckers!) For a list on which categories are appropriate for whichever article, click here. New Policy I. Article Policy #'Articles must be related to SpongeBob or the community': This is the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. All articles must indicate a relation to SpongeBob SquarePants, in terms of characters or setting, or with the community, in the example of userfics which are fictional portrayals of users on the website. Pages for crossover characters are acceptable, but you must include some kind of indication of their relationship to SpongeBob or the community (user articles, etc). #'All articles must be appropriate:' Unlike most other fanfiction sites, we are open to all forms of content that don't violate Fandom's Terms of Use. However, we have an organized rating system, and content that is inappropriate must be properly rated. Please head to the Rating Policy and the Rating Guidelines for more details. #'No Vandalism': Vandalism is the act of editing a page that is not yours (for more information on ownership, please head to the Content Ownership Policy). #'No copying': Please don't copy other people. Having the same idea as someone else with noticable differences is okay, but copying an entire page and claiming it to be your own is not. #'Do not add incorrect, random, or pointless categories': It creates clutter around the wiki, which is something we do not want to have here. The user will be receive a punishment based on type of offense. (Example: If a user creates a random category by mistake, a friendly reminder will be given out. If a user has created multiple random ones, the user will most likely be given a block for a certain amount of days.) (Good Category Examples: Episodes, Livin' With The Squid, Spin-Offs.) (Bad Category Examples: GROJBAND SUCKS!, Pinkie Pie is Cute, So long suckers!) For a list on which categories are appropriate for whichever article, click here. II. User Policy #'Don't harass others:' The SpongeBob Fanon Wiki will not tolerate harassment. While calling your old pal a "damn fool" or any sort of thing which could clearly be interpreted as a joke is okay, personally attacking others in a serious manner (ex. telling someone you hate to commit suicide) isn't. Content that endorses this behavior will be removed. #'Don't discriminate:' Don't discriminate against anyone on the basis of their race, sexuality, religion, gender, or any other such characteristics. Bigotry will not be tolerated here. Discriminatory themes are allowed to be published as content (ex. a fanfiction about Starfish segregation), as long as it doesn't endorse this behavior or isn't personally targeting users on this site. #'No sockpuppetry:' Sockpuppetry is the act of creating alternate accounts with the intent to manipulate proposals or evade a block. Committing this act will result in a ban, and its' length shall be determined by the impact of the socks. Category:Blog posts